


life story of a cockroach

by orphan_account



Category: fake fandom for drafts in case u accidentally publish them
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	life story of a cockroach

once upon a time a cockroach hatched from an egg it shit on some food then it died the end


End file.
